


Already? Do I really have that much of an effect on you?

by orphan_account



Series: Harbour in the Tempest [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Desk Sex, Dragon Age Quest: Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts, F/M, Halamshiral, I'm Sorry, Smut, The Winter Palace (Dragon Age), because ofc it's desk sex, oh well, ugghhh tagging for adele is difficult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A smutty Adele/Cullen Tumblr prompt at the Winter Palace.





	Already? Do I really have that much of an effect on you?

The ball had taken its toll on Adele, her shoulders slumped and her eyes heavy with something more than exhaustion by its end. Her hair was falling out of the previously neat bun she’d arrived with, her cheeks flushed from the action the Inquisitor had purportedly lead her, along with Cassandra and Dorian, into throughout the evening. In any case, Cullen thought she looked at her wit’s end with the whole thing, and yet, she was the most beautiful thing in the room.

“Please tell me you’re here to say we’re leaving,” she groaned as the Commander approached, “I don’t want to spend much more time around these people.”

“That bad?” He asked and got his answer in the form of a sigh. Outstretching a hand, he tucked one of Adele’s many stray locks of hair behind her ear and she seemed to melt into his touch, her fingers soon keeping his close. “I…I’m not one for dancing, but if you’d like-”

“I’m not either.” She appeared more awake now, but her direct gaze suggested she had an alternative. “Do you think Ravi will need you for the next few minutes?”

“Here? There are so many…people.” Cullen murmured and a laugh tricked out of her mouth.

“Not right here, Commander,” Adele continued, “somewhere else. I manage to score the keys to a study of sorts not far from here.”

“Are you sure you want to? Now?”

“Yes. Now. You can’t stand there looking like that all night and have me sit still and pretty. Do you?”

“In that case: lead the way.” He said and Adele began steering him by the hand, tittering like a young maiden into a lavish office. She fished a set of equally intricate keys out of her red coat and locked the door with a click. The jangling of keys hitting the ground followed soon thereafter.

The soft music still being played in the ballroom blended with the pounding of Cullen’s pulse in his ears. He couldn’t tear his eyes away as Adele stroked a finger over a silver button, undoing it fluidly before continuing swiftly down the garment, more tawny skin exposed by the second. He began to follow suit, fingers fumbling a few times without his eyes to guide him.

Adele peeled off her gloves and shook of the jacket, sliding the tight breeches down her legs and stepping out of her boots. Cullen was only getting to his very tight breeches when she stalked over, silent, and slid a hand inside. Adele pressed a palm against his cock, strengthening the pull inside Cullen, and then tugged his own breeches downwards. He brought his mouth against hers and her touch snaked snaked upwards to twist in his hair, the other hand still firmly on his crotch.

Cullen kissed down her neck, one large hand cupping her left breast. He ran a thumb over her nipple, feeling it harden further with his contact. In return, she ran wispy fingers down the length of his shaft, teasing him.

He lost himself in the kiss, breaking away only to go back in for more, a thump telling them both they had backed up into the ornate desk in the middle of the room. Adele looked at him for a moment before beginning to clear the surface by depositing everything onto the floor. Cullen helped, tossing a statue of a halla out of the way with little thought for where it landed. Once satisfied the desk was devoid of obstructions, Adele slid on top, Cullen doing everything not to rip his breeches off, takes them off more slowly and takes off his boots, then climbs on too.

“What’s a guy like you doing in a place like this?” She grinned, eyes nowhere else but trained on his own, brimming with want.

“Hopefully, you.” Cullen returned the humour. “But…Maker’s breath, you are…I’ve…never felt this way. About anyone.”

Her smirk softened as she looked up at him. “And you. How you’re mine is…inconceivable. I love you. You know that, right?”

“I love you too.”

And with that, he eased himself inside Adele, feeling her warmth around his cock. He let out a long breath, as did she, feeling her arms twine around him, fingertips tracing lines on his back. Cullen drew back and then pushed back in, further, harder, feeling Adele envelop him enticingly. She moaned a few curses as he thrust in and out, fingernails digging more and more into his back with each movement. His head span, his mind unable to comprehend the flurry of sensations all at once. Yet, Cullen could see Adele’s beauty, feel the fluttering in his chest clear as day. His love seemed to grow with the tightness twisting in the pit of his stomach.

Sensitive, soft, Cullen soldiered on, approaching the edge. Adele writhed grasping him like a lifeline, muttering expletives and blasphemous remarks with every breath. Then, euphoria rolled through Cullen, centring in his cock, feeling a great release and also a clenching in his muscles. Chest heaving and body sheen with sweat, he withdrew himself and settled himself on he edge of the desk. Adele was too out of breath, but sat up, burrowing underneath his arm, pulling it close, encircling her slim shoulders and laid her head against his chest.

“They will be searching for us.” Cullen said and Adele hummed in agreement.

“The world can wait.” She murmured, “It won’t have come crashing down without you to look out for it.”

“Indeed. The world can spare a minute for you.” He pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

“Thank you, for this, Cullen.”

“I should be saying that to you, I’m sure.”

“Well. We can both be mutually thankful, then.” Adele seemed pleased with the statement, and they sat there for a while, letting the world wait.

**Author's Note:**

> this...well. if you want to prompt me for adele and cullen or other dragon age pairings, i'd be glad to!! i'm on tumblr, (also @solsticetrevelyan) so just message me there! hope you enjoyed ^-^


End file.
